


I love you

by CharlieCecilia



Series: True love cannot die (Malec Fluff Series) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: Magnus finally gets some time off work to have a date with Alec. The date turns into a disaster but that doesn't matter to Magnus because he realizes something very important; he is in love with Alec.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this fluff series. 
> 
> The stories are set in a human universe and will vary in length but will be in the same universe. 
> 
> Feel free to give me prompts :)

Magnus had missed Alec so much, work had overtaken his life which meant he hadn't been able to spend time with Alec for so long and he felt guilty for neglecting his love. He was so happy when he found a day he could take off to spend with Alec, they had planned to spend the day in cuddling and binge watching episodes they had missed and going out for dinner. 

But the TV didn't seem to want their plans to work and refused to work properly, they couldn't watch anything on Netflix or any DVDs. They were going to just talk and play games instead but even though it was his day off, important people kept calling Magnus, and they were calls he couldn't ignore without getting into serious trouble and lose his job. Magnus felt guiltier as more and more calls kept pulling him away from Alec especially when he saw the sadness in Alec's eyes grow with each call. 

When it was time for dinner it had taken ages for them to get there and for their food to arrive. Even worse the food had been badly cooked and tasted terrible and Alec's ex Jonathan had come to try and make Alec get back together with him, resulting in Magnus punching him in the face. 

Now they had come home and Alec sank into the sofa looking dejected which pulled painfully at his heart strings. Their day had been a complete disaster but that didn't matter because just being able to spend some time with Alec had been the best thing to happen to him in months and Magnus' eyes widened as the most important thought in his life struck him, he was in love with Alec! 

"Mags I'm so sorry". 

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts by Alec's tearful voice. Magnus frowned in concern as he knelt down in front of Alec and gently took his hands. "Why on earth are you sorry?"

"Our date was ruined and I took you away from work, if you get in trouble it'll be because of me". 

"Hey, you didn't take me from work. Work took me away from you, I should have realized how much time I was spending away from you and at work but I was too engrossed in work to see that. I'm sorry Alexander". 

"Your work is important to you I understand-"

"You are important to me too, also our date wasn't ruined". 

Alec gave Magnus a confused look, "I don't understand". 

Magnus smiled at him brightly, "You soon will". Magnus sat next to Alec on the sofa and wrapped his arms around Alec, his heart warmed when Alec cuddled into him. "Alexander, I love you".

Alec's eyes widened in shock which quickly changed to shining beautifully with joy, "I love you too". 

Magnus kissed Alec passionately and Alec kissed back just as fiercely. Even though their date hadn't gone the way Magnus had wanted, he didn't care because he felt so loved and this moment was the most wonderful moment of his life.


End file.
